


Heathers: The Haikyuu Musical.

by GoldenHero



Series: Heathers: A Haikyuu Musical [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Heathers (1988)
Genre: Faked Suicide, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Suicide Notes, ahhhh, bleach drinking, heathers inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: The Entire Heathers soundtrack put into a series of fics!!!





	

 

**Veronica Sawyer** \- Oikawa Tooru. 

**Jason Dean** \- Iwaizumi Hajime

**Heather Chandler** \- Miya Atsumu. 

**Heather Duke** \- Akaashi Keiji. 

**Heather** McNamara- Inuoka Sou

**Martha Dunnstock** \- Asahi Azumane. 

**Kurt Kelly-** Kuroo Tetsuou

**Ram-** Bokuto Koutarou

**Veronica’s Mom** \- Sugawara Koushi. 

**Principal Gowan** -Kageyama Tobio

**Veronica’s Dad** -Daichi Sawamura. 

 

 

\----

More will come soon!!! So, just be patient until I start writing~! 


End file.
